


Is This The Darkness (Of The Dawn)

by breaking_points



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Dark! Betty, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, James Blake - Freeform, Limes, Pining, Retrograde, brooding! Jughead, mentions of 2x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaking_points/pseuds/breaking_points
Summary: Now that Jughead's got Betty back, he notices things about her.The black wig.The outfit.Her power and control.She's not the same.And he can't help but smile.Aka a messy attempt to explain the feelings behind 2x12 and 2x14.Based on "Retrograde" by James Blake.





	Is This The Darkness (Of The Dawn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malmo722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmo722/gifts).



> Here you go, dear @Malmo722! I saw your reblog, and I decided to go ahead and take up the challenge! I hope I did that beautiful song justice. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! This is just a rambling attempt on my part to explain the mess of feelings between 2.12 and the promo for 2.14.  
> *shudders*
> 
> I hope it's made to satisfaction!

\--

 

Up all night.

Wracked with guilt.

These seem to be the only things that Jughead does now, besides wander around his old haunt of Riverdale High.

 

He's not sure why he did _it_.

Why he pushed her away, yet again.

_"Until it sticks."_

 

Every damn decision he's made since the break-up, including said breakup, has sent him spiralling into situations that just tear him apart, over and over again.

At this point, he just wants her to come back, be the Betty that was before. 

 

But he's an observer, if nothing else. And one of the many things that he's observed about her is that she's simply not the same. 

She's not the same girl who wore pastel sweaters, baked cupcakes for everyone, and who dreamed about kissing Archie.

Betty had indeed become darker, and wasn't the same role model that you'd point to and tell your kids, _See, that's Betty Cooper. Straight A's, soon to be valedictorian. Be like her._

But he didn't care who, or what she had become. She's still his guiding light no matter what, the light that shows him the way and stops him from crashing straight into the rocks.

He's still not sure if she would take him back, though. He'd fucked up and he knew it. 

 

It's like they're on a fucking TV drama, he silently thought: a season passed, where they thought their world would go back to normal after finding Jason's killer, yet it didn't.

None of them are the same.

He doubts they will ever be.

 

\--

 

_She'd whispered into his ear that she wanted him, all of him, tonight. It's very much like a song from The Outfield, and the irony is certainly not lost on him._

_So he gave her what she wanted._

 

_\--_

 

When they'd made love, it was gentle, accentuated by soft laughter and their gentle yet heated kissed. 

When they'd made love, it was also rough, with bite marks littering both of their bodies, and bruises on their hips from holding onto each other so tight, oh so tight, as if to make sure that it was real; that their pushing and pulling was not a dream. 

He sighs and pulls her closer, burying his face in her soft neck, relishing in her unique scent.

It's like he's finally come home, after being away for so, so long.

 

\--

 

She pushes him onto the bed, her red-painted lips contorted into a snarl. 

Her black wig illuminates her green eyes, and that sinful black bra is drawing his eyes toward the heaving of her chest.

"Does forever mean a single thing to you, Jughead?" she growls, straddling him and pulling him by his shirt to make him look her in the eye. 

"Ye-he-hes," he pants, his grey eyes almost completely darkened by lust. 

"Then why?" she asks, pinning his wrists to the bed, and tying his arms together with a rope procured out of nowhere.

 

Despite his lack of response, he knows exactly what she means. When he'd heard about the brief liplock between Betty and Archie, the supposed power couple of Riverdale, he wasn't that upset.

He was, somehow, relieved. Relieved that she, too, had screwed up after one of their many breakups. 

He still, somehow, wanted to feel power over her, and it just so happened that Veronica was feeling the same thing about Archie. He didn't ask for details, just let Veronica push her lips onto his. 

Clearly, that mini power-play hadn't worked, as he was now under the control of Betty. And he didn't mind. He was smiling.

 

_Smiling._

 

\--

 

Afterwards, they were back to the cuddling. 

It was a feeling that was so contrary to what they were doing minutes before; the post-coital snuggling was a stark contrast to the rough and bruising sex that Betty had guided him through.

 

Betty suddenly pushed herself up, propping her body on her elbows, and turned to face him.

Her lips were swollen, and her blonde hair mussed and disheveled. 

The black wig sat on a drawer, and if his moans that night had anything to say about it, it would be reused soon.

 

"D-did you enjoy it?" she asks with not a small degree of uncertainty.

"Yes, Betty," he answers, placing his hand gently on her cheek. She smiles at the fond gesture, and he continues. "Last night rocked my world to the point of no return." (He knows he's mixing up idioms badly.)

She falls silent at this, and he knows that his words, that hang heavy in the room like a grey cloud, are parallel to the same words that she'd said to him before, after their first time. He knows, because he'd felt the same - _Was I the only one that enjoyed that?_

She speaks again. "Do you...do you regret taking me back?"

He answers her, and there is not a hint of doubt in his voice this time. "Didn't I make it clear when I said that I'd be regretting pushing you away for the rest of my life? And besides, I was the one who was groveling, not you. I'm the lucky man here, Betts."

She sighs. "No, it's just...I know I'm not the same girl that you kissed long ago. I'm scared, Juggie. So scared that you're going to see me for me, and leave."

He almost smacks himself at this. He would never forgive himself for making her feel this way. 

 

"Betty...I know that you're not the same, and I don't ever expect you to be the same as before. What's happened in our town is fucked up. I don't think Riverdale will return to its Stepford Wives facade ever again."

She nods, searching his eyes with hers. 

"I've been such a dunce for not showing it, but your darkness...I know people will shame you for it. But I'm not them; I promise that I'll love you no matter what."

She looks down to where their feet are connected, and he finds some kind of courage in him to keep going.

 

"Besides, I love your darkness. It's you. That's your real self. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. It's the part of yourself that only I get to see. And I know it's very Neanderthal...but it assures me that you belong to me." 

Almost out of nowhere, the next phrase rolls out of his mouth. 

"You always have."

 

At this, she grins. It's a wicked expression, and the gleam of her white teeth promise more misadventures to come. 

 

And God, he hopes that promise will be kept.

 

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know...obliteration of the fourth wall. Sorry.
> 
> What did you think? I'd love to read your comments!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @breaking-points


End file.
